Death is the Only Way to Fly
by Kate20
Summary: The Forbidden Forest is the new centural station for Deatheaters? Harry is friends with Malfoy? Someone gets taken away, but who? Read to find out.
1. Default Chapter

It was a happy day at the Hogwarts Racetrack. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the crowd was cheering for the person in the lead. Hermionie wasn't really watching the race because her eyes were focused on something that looked kinda weird. It was the Forbidden Forest. Not that it didn't always look weird, but today, it seemed that a whole army of Deatheaters were hiding amongst the trees just looking for flesh, blood, and bone. Figuring it was just her imagination, she turned back to the race. " Popcorn anyone?" Ron said sitting next to Hermionie, and Harry on the silver bench.  
  
" No thanks Ron." Harry said.  
  
Ron held the red box out to Hermionie. She took some. After munching on its sweet buttery kernels, she said " Doesn't the Forbidden Forest look funny today?" She asked.  
  
" No." Ron said after carefully examining it.  
  
" Well, I for one do!" Hermionie said pointing out all of the rustling areas.  
  
" I think it looks ok." Harry said after squinting to get a better look at it. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ever Feel that you are right when everyone Else thinks your wrong? Spill your heart, with joy and sorrow showing Everyone that you belong *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Well, I think it looks like an army of Deatheaters are out there!" Hermionie argued.  
  
" Well, I think it looks ok, so let's just forget about it!" Ron answered rolling his eyes.  
  
Hermionie looked at Harry hoping that he would have changed his mind. Rubbing his elbow he said " Sorry Hermionie. But I'll have to go with Ron on this one."  
  
She felt her face turn red, but before she could react, she saw a dark figure moving across the yard in front of the track.  
  
" A DEATHEATER!" Hermionie screamed. She was so scared, that she almost fell over. She ran up to the announcers stand.  
  
A few moments later, on the loudspeaker, everyone heard " We excuse the interruption, but there is a Deatheater on the grounds!" There were screams coming from every direction.  
  
" It's probably gonna get me first!" Yelled Susan Bones in panic. " I'm the slowest!" It was true. The Hufflepuff couldn't beat anybody.  
  
" No! It's gonna get me!" Cried Chester Clearwater. " I'm the slowest!" Although he wasn't, he just wanted to get into the panic.  
  
Harry looked across the stadium. Draco Malfoy looked just as scared as everyone else. Harry wished he could be with him.  
  
FLASHBACK: The year before, You-Know-Who was killed. BUT! His ghost haunted Hogwarts waiting for the right soul to return to its wooden doors. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named found the right mixture in Lucius Malfoy. They thought he was sick, but all of his good soul was drained out leaving only the bad parts, plus, the soul of You-Know-Who. This made him worse than the Dark Lord, it made him solid evil! They thought he was crazy to go out late every night. But he went out to kill. It was probably about twenty killings a night, but he went on. Harry had managed to find out that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was alive in the blood of another, so he took action. He told Ron, and Hermionie. Wands ready, when they met Lucius in the battle chamber, the place he expected them he attacked first sending Ron flying against the wall. Hermionie ran over to see if he was all right.  
  
" You fiend!" Harry yelled at him. Inside, he thought " Oh boy! It's the end! What am I going to do without Ron?" Ron was knocked out cold against the wall. The chamber was only lit by candlelight. The doors opened. The silvery blonde boy gave a shocked look at what he saw. It was Harry with a scared look, staring at Lucius, Ron knocked out against the wall, and Lucius himself with his wand out ready to cast the probable death spell at him. He held up his hand, and yelled  
  
" STOP !!!!!!" He looked up, but still began to make the death curse. He was about to say the last letter of the spell, when the boy jumped on him. Lucius wouldn't stop, so he bit him on the arm. He yelped in pain, and dropped his wand. The boy grabbed it, and pointed it at Lucius. "DETEPTUCEMPRA!" BANG! A large cloud of smoke filled the chamber. Harry started coughing. He looked at the boy who was standing next to the body of his victim.  
  
" Thanks." Harry said with his glassed still fogged up. " You saved my life."  
  
" Anytime." Said a familiar voice.  
  
Harry's glasses de fogged. His green eyes met the boy's cold gray one's. " Malfoy?!" Harry said in disbelief. Malfoy smiled at him for the first time. From then on, they were friends. END OF FLASHBACK 


	2. The Tale of Years

There were screams all around them as they sprinted toward the castle. " I guess you WERE right Hermionie." Ron said as they entered the doors. " There WAS a Deatheater!"  
  
" What did I tell you?" Hermionie said.  
  
" That's really not something to be proud of." Harry said budding in.  
  
" I know." She answered. " But for once, it felt good to save the day. Uhhhhh sorta." There was a sudden mad dash. Kids after kids piling together in the hall. They were all screaming, and cowering in fear. Finally getting loose, Chester came up to them and panted  
  
" The Deatheater is in the building!!!" He tugged on Ron's hand " C'mon! We've gotta go to the common room!"  
  
" Hold on." Hermionie said.  
  
" What?" Chester asked impatiently.  
  
" How did you know?" She asked.  
  
" The writing on the wall!" He said shaking his finger at a black note written on the far wall. Again, tugging on her hand, he said. " Let's get to safety!" The dark note plastered on the wall told of dark times in the Wizarding world, and how He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wasn't back, but he still had his followers to carry on his evil. Once safe, they went to bed. Harry woke up the next morning to face a first year girl with shiny brown hair, and a round face staring at him with a sympathetic look. " Who ARE you?" He asked.  
  
" Chelsea White." She squeaked shuffling her feet.  
  
" Are you a Gryffindor?" He asked sitting up.  
  
" Yes." She softly answered.  
  
" Why are you here?" Harry asked. He looked around " Why are we in the nurses office?"  
  
  
  
She pointed at a hooded figure. " You're dead." The walls started to close in, and all of a sudden, he was really awake.  
  
" What a wacky dream." He said coming downstairs. The only person there was the little girl in his dream.  
  
" You're dead." She said in the same tone as in the dream. He was scared, so he ran out of the common room, and found Ron.  
  
" There's this freaky little girl who keeps on popping up everywhere telling me I'm dead!" He panted.  
  
" We'll you aren't." Ron said after examining him.  
  
" I know." Harry said shrugging his shoulders. " But I think there's something going on with that little girl. Like she's a projection from the past."  
  
" Oh, come on." Ron said slapping his knees.  
  
" I know there's something weird going on." Harry protested.  
  
" Look, we'll try to find her picture in the yearbook, and if it is there, then we'll know she's real, and we'll contact her, and uhh you know, ask questions."  
  
" Maybe you're right."  
  
Although, the next night, he had another dream with the little girl in it. They were standing in some sort of dungeon. The little girl came up to Harry and said, " I'm Chelsea, you are dead." She tugged on his arm trying to lead him into a bright light.  
  
He woke up screaming. Ron ran in with a yearbook.  
  
" I found her!" He brushed some dust off the cover to reveal in gold plated letters, 1922. " She's in THIS book. You were right! She WAS a projection from the past!"  
  
" What did I tell you?"  
  
" Her name is Chelsea White. She died a few years ago at the age of 93!" Ron panted pointing to the black and white photo. He looked at Harry, and said, " This must be some sort of warning from the past! Has this happened before?"  
  
" Not that I know of." Hermionie said sitting in the chair next to Ron.  
  
" We'll just have to find out." Harry said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Anyway." Ron said. " We'll have to wait to at least TRY to find out."  
  
" I know how we can find out." Parvati budded in.  
  
" And how?" Hermionie asked crossing her arms.  
  
" By listening to the walls." Parvati said.  
  
" That's nuts!" Ron said shaking his head.  
  
" Oh am I?" Parvati said. Then left the room.  
  
  
  
" Beyond nuts." Hermionie said.  
  
" Who couldn't see that?"  
  
" The walls?" Neville asked.  
  
" Yup."  
  
" I think I might know what she means! Follow me." He motioned for them to follow him.  
  
" The library?" Ron said once they got through the wooden doors.  
  
" Yup." Neville answered. " Here, we can find a complete record book on whatever has happened here. But, I don't know how to get the book. I don't even know if it's real. You'll have to look it up in Hogwarts a History." He finished.  
  
" O.K then." Hermionie said. " I'll get the book." She searched the shelves for a few seconds, and then took an old thick brown book out. " Here it is." She skimmed through the chapters, until finally, she found mythical books. She pointed to a section with a picture of a blood red book on it. Harry took the book. " It says that this book is rumored to be located in the area in this riddle."  
  
My branches are sharp My fairies play harp If you dare come to me Then you shall see My wrath and power in no more than an hour I can be seen From all that can wing So if you enhance You will not have a chance In my woods you will see Monsters, and me Branches and trees Beasts and bees Come to me if you dare You must have care To beat through the stone.  
  
" It's obvious!" Hermionie said excitedly. " It's the Forbidden Forest! Lets go get Hagrid!"  
  
In the forest, the monsters stayed away because of Hagrid. In the middle, there was a clearing with the blood red book in it! Harry picked it up. It's pages turned, and the book closed. It floated above Ron's head. Hovered there for a moment, and then took off towards the castle. They followed it. It stopped in front, and then it ran into the walls. They gave up, and walked into the common room, and got ready for bed. " So it's you that wants to hear, The Tale of Years." A Slytherin girl said who had a long pointy face, paleish reddish skin (The reason at the time is unknown), and dark blonde hair. (She reminded Harry a little of both Parvati, Hermionie, and Malfoy) stopped Harry, Ron, and Hermionie in the hall the next morning.  
  
" Excuse emuah?" Ron said.  
  
" THE TALE OF YEARS!" She started to loose her temper, but was calmed down again. " You know, the umm, blood red book in that glass case down the hall."  
  
" Down the hall!?" They ran to the case.  
  
" So that's were it went." Ron looked at it.  
  
" Let's read it." They all helped unlock the case. It read,  
  
THE TALE OF YEARS  
  
Long, long ago Deatheaters ( deth,etrs) were just A new type of evil. But when You-Know-Who Took over, they were more then just evil, they Were killers. They would take good people, and Bring them over to the dark side. If they were Just in a playful mood, they would kill them. These predictions for 203 tell us that we might be In for another attack in a few years. Let's hope Not, because if there is, then we will no longer be Armed, and the earth will be doomed! Hermionie flipped through the rest of the pages. " Uhh, we get the point." She closed the book. " Now, we know that this has happened before, except in a different place. So why have the Deatheaters chosen the area opposite of the book? Is there some sort of boundary line there so they can't cross?" 


End file.
